¿Quieres bailar?
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Makki se da cuenta de que preguntarse por qué se es amigo de alguien es estúpido y, que ir a bailar en contra de tu voluntad no es del todo malo / [Mattsun x Makki Gender Bender] Regalo para Janet Cab por su cumpleaños.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu! Es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

 _Nota importantísimas antes de empezar:_

 _1\. Hanamaki y Oikawa son chicas_

 _2\. Matsukawa e Iwaizumi siguen siendo chicos._

 _3\. Los nombres de esas dos se sabrán dentro del one-shot._

 _4\. Este OS va dedicado a Janet Cab por su cumpleaños_

 _Ahora sí, los dejo leer :3_

* * *

.

 **¿Quieres bailar?**

" _Vámonos de fiesta, Makki"_

¿Y desde cuándo le hacía caso a Oikawa? No era que le molestaran las fiestas, adoraba las fiestas, pero solo esas que se hacían en discotecas; a las que se iba de forma improvisada, a las que entrabas sin invitación y a las que podías irte vestido de la forma que quisieras. Por eso cuando Oikawa le dijo que irían a un baile de beneficencia y le arrojó un vestido rosa y un par de zapatos, casi le clava los tacones de estos en la cara. Sin embargo, hubiera sido un desperdicio de zapatos, aunque el tacón aguja habría encajado perfectamente en las cuencas de sus lindos ojos marrones.

Makki usaba zapatos _wedge_ que no excedían los siete centímetros de altura; no unas malditas plataformas que sobrepasaban los diez centímetros y te hacían sangrar los pies en una sola noche.

Pero por sobre todo, no usaba vestidos, ni faldas. Había superado esa fase en la preparatoria, y desde entonces ya no usaba ninguna mierda parecida.

—No sé de qué te quejas —le dijo Oikawa mientras le arreglaba el pelo rosado—. Tus piernas son más bonitas que las mías.

Ya, entonces Makki sabía hablar español fluido y planear un avión.

A Oikawa no le salía bien intentar ser modesta, porque sus acciones y apariencia no iban nada acorde a sus palabras. Su cabello era sedoso y precioso, esponjoso y suave, su cara era más bonita y perfilada, su voz sonaba bastante bien, y sus piernas definitivamente no eran menos lindas que las de Makki.

¿Cómo eran amigas de todos modos? Makki no era fea, pero no tan linda como Oikawa, y cuando estaba a su lado… no resaltaba.

Ni cuando se tiñó el pelo de rosado chicle que con el tiempo bajó a ser de una tonalidad menos intensa. Ni así.

Por lo que esa noche traía rosa completamente encima, desde el pelo, el vestido y los zapatos. Oikawa decía que el rosa le iba bien. Pero los zapatos la estaban matando y se sentía tan desubicada en medio de ese inmenso salón. Aparte de que no conocía a nadie, estaba rodeada de gente que a simple vista era más elegante que ella. Y de Oikawa ni rastro. Habían entrado juntas y así se quedaron hasta que la gente se amontonó a un lado y en el escenario alguien salió a hablar sobre el hambre en África. Y después se esfumó, y la condenada perra la había jalado hasta allí en contra de su voluntad.

Al menos la música que empezó a sonar era buena. Y la comida en la mesa tras ella no se veía nada mal. Y la puerta de salida a unos pasos de allí tampoco se veía nada mal. Tal vez podía comer gratis primero, irse y nadie lo notaria.

—¡Makki~! —Mierda—. ¿Te acuerdas de Iwa-chan?

Si se refería al chico de ojos lindos con peinado de puerco espín con el que se toparon en la universidad y al cual Oikawa le puso un apodo rarísimo y nada masculino; sí, lo recordaba.

Ya tenía un cupcake en la boca para cuando se giró a verla, a ella y a los dos chicos que la acompañaban. Uno era Iwaizumi, a quien Oikawa sostenía firmemente del brazo, y el otro era un chico que no conocía.

—Oye, Makki, eso no es nada lindo —le reprochó Oikawa con la mano libre en la cintura.

Makki asintió, tragando.

—Hola, Iwaizumi —saludó, mirando al nombrado.

—¿Hanamaki, verdad? —preguntó el otro—. Hola.

—Ah, Makki, él es Mattsun, amigo de Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa señalando al chico tras ella e Iwaizumi, quien al mirarla hizo una mueca.

—Deja de ponerle nombres raros a la gente que no conoces, Oikawa —le reprochó Makki esta vez.

Luego miró al otro chico. Era enorme y su apariencia se veía un poco terrorífica, pero Makki no era enana, así que muy pocos chicos altos la hacían tener miedo, en realidad.

—Es Matsukawa —corrigió el más alto, mirando a Hanamaki.

Ella asintió, levantando un lado de su boca y esbozando una media sonrisa.

De pronto, la gente alrededor se reunió de nuevo en el centro del enorme salón, en parejas, mientras la música clásica resonaba en los altavoces y se hacía escuchar más alto cada vez.

—Ah, finalmente —dijo Oikawa—. Iwa-chan, vamos a bailar.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a bailar contigo? —Le contradijo Iwaizumi, manteniéndose firme donde estaba cuando Oikawa le jaló por el brazo.

—¡Ahh, Iwa-chan, pero qué cruel!

—Deja el mote, maldita sea —se quejó el chico, mirando a otro lado.

Hanamaki suspiró en su interior. Si se hubiera tratado de otro chico seguramente caería rendido a los pies de Oikawa, pero se notaba que Iwaizumi era un hueso duro de roer y por lo que veía, la personalidad pesada de Oikawa ya le estaba molestando.

—Amigo, que es una chica, trátala bien —le dijo Matsukawa ladeando la cabeza.

Iwaizumi resopló.

—No sé ni porque viniste cuando lo mencioné solo una vez, ¿Cómo supiste dónde era, y a qué hora? —Cuestionó—. ¿Eres una especie de _stalker_ o algo?

—No quieres saber la respuesta a eso —dijo Makki con expresión calmada.

El gigante de Mattsun rió por lo bajo durante un segundo. Lo tomó como una broma, pero Hanamaki no bromeaba. En serio que no lo hacía.

Oikawa hizo un mohín.

—Solo una pieza, Iwa-chan. ¡Vamos! Ya estoy aquí, ¿o quieres bailar con alguien más? —Preguntó, antes de abrir la boca conmocionada—. ¡Ah! ¿Tienes una chica aquí qué quieres que baile contigo? —Dijo con fingida preocupación—. Sino, perdón por estar de metiche aquí, Iwaizumi-kun.

Iwaizumi parecía querer darse un tiro de inmediato.

—…A la mierda —declaró antes de tomar a Oikawa de la muñeca y arrastrarla a la pieza de baile.

—Que es una chica —avisó Matsukawa, levantando la voz mientras se alejaban.

Hanamaki sonrió con cansancio al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Oikawa. Después de eso, se dio cuenta de que la habían dejado sola de nuevo, pero esta vez con el poste andante y corpulento.

Ese poste la miró de lado.

—¿Los cupcakes están buenos? —Preguntó señalando la bandeja con pastelillos de glaseado rosa.

—Hum —respondió Makki con simpleza.

Mattsun tomó uno antes de pararse más cerca de ella, mientras le daba una mordida al pastelillo.

—Eres Hanamaki, pero ella… —intentó decir, señalando algún punto de la pista donde Oikawa estaba haciendo que Iwaizumi y ella dieran varias vueltas y el chico debía contenerse para no querer mandarla a volar.

—Le gusta poner apodos raros a la gente —Makki se encogió de hombros—, incluso a los que no conoce. Así que me disculpo por eso, Mattsun.

Puso énfasis en ese nuevo mote, lo cual hizo al nombrado reír de nuevo por un segundo.

—¿Y por qué Makki? —Preguntó.

La chica de pelo rosado hizo memoria.

—En la secundaria ella me llamaba por mi nombre todo el tiempo, y por alguna razón que no recuerdo, yo le dije que no me llamara así tan fácilmente. Y como Hana le parecía tan cliché —alargó la letra 'a' de 'tan'—, lo dejó en Makki.

—Hum —Mattsun asintió, entendiendo—. ¿Y tu nombre es?

Hanamaki se encogió de hombros también.

—Taka —respondió con simpleza.

Era de nombre de chico, así como el de Oikawa.

—Eso explica porqué lo decía todo el tiempo —dijo Matsukawa, tomando otro cupcake.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Makki arqueando una ceja—. Yo no le veo el porqué. No es nada lindo.

Matsukawa pareció querer decir algo, pero se lo guardó y pensó en otra cosa.

—¿No te gustan las fiestas?

—Me gustan, pero no estas —dijo Makki encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé bailar así.

Señaló a algunas personas que bailaban perfectamente al son del vals.

—Ah, claro —Mattsun asintió—, porque sí te ves cómo alguien que va a fiestas a menudo.

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando su cabello. Taka se tomó uno de los mechones rosas.

—¿Ah, esto? —Preguntó—. Fue algo del momento, no es nada en realidad.

—Aunque te queda bien —comentó Matsukawa—. El rosa.

Rosa se puso la cara de Hanamaki, y la giró a otro lado, mirándose el vestido y las manos, o a cualquier otro lado.

—Fue idea de Oikawa —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose nerviosa de repente—. El vestido, no el pelo. Y los zapatos. Estos zapatos que ni me dejan moverse.

Movió los tobillos para recalcar su punto.

Aunque no era del todo verdad que le molestasen los zapatos.

Matsukawa ladeó la cabeza entonces.

—Entonces no puedo preguntarte eso, ¿eh?

—¿Ah?

—Si quieres bailar.

Hanamaki se le quedó mirando, y los nervios, que se supone debían salir a flote más que antes, se apagaron y desvanecieron en nada. Sus hombros se relajaron de repente, y sintió los pies livianos. Tal vez era la música. O el cupcake había estado muy bueno.

—Si me caigo —avisó—, tendrás que atraparme.

—Hecho —respondió Mattsun, estirándole la mano.

Ella la tomó y avanzaron juntos.

—Ah, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó Hanamaki.

—Issei.

Issei y ella concordaron que bailarían el tiempo que el otro par descoordinado estuviera en la pista, lo cual era muy conveniente porque los zapatos de Hanamaki iban a matarla.

Pero esa sola pieza se volvió en otras cinco.

Y las dos horas que había acordado con Oikawa en quedarse se duplicaron. Y se la pasó bailando toda la noche con Issei.

.

.

.

La fiesta había sido cosa de los padres de Iwaizumi, así que logró mandar a las dos chicas en una limosina que habían alquilado. Una de otras tantas. Oikawa entonces sí que parecía sorprendida, pero no se negaron cuando las subieron al carro.

Hanamaki solo había visto el interior de esas en películas, y ahí fácilmente podía estirar las piernas. Claro, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Oikawa se había quedado muy cerca de ella, estirando las piernas sobre el asiento en donde estaban las dos.

Hanamaki suspiró con Oikawa pegada a su hombro, e ignorándola se puso a revisar el teléfono celular.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —Preguntó Oikawa viendo la pantalla de registros.

—El número de Matsukawa —respondió con simpleza.

—¡Ohhh! —Soltó Oikawa, realmente fascinada—. Entonces si sirvió de algo presentarlos al final.

Hanamaki la miró, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Iwa-chan parecía muy unido con Mattsun, así que pensé en traerte para que se conocieran y se hicieran compañía.

En otras palabras, quería a Iwaizumi para ella sola.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres llegar a algo con Iwaizumi? —Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Mmm, no lo sé —decía Oikawa recostándose más contra Hanamaki, estirando las piernas y el torso también—. Es lindo y agradable aunque sea un poco enojón, me gusta, pero no sé… —Pareció pensar en otra cosa por un leve momento—… Porque, el otro día que fui a verlo en su club de vóley de la universidad vi a otro chico… ¡Y era sensacional! ¡Jugaba demasiado bien!

A Makki no le sorprendía que se sintiera atraída por un desconocido por el simple hecho de que jugaba vóley.

—Aunque su pelo era un tanto raro, de dos colores, blanco y negro, pero era lindo igual, ¡y jugaba como no tienes idea!

Hanamaki suspiró.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé… —Respondió Oikawa—. Ya veré qué hago, ni siquiera he hablado con ese otro chico. Boku… Boku-chan creo que se llamaba.

—Los apodos.

—Como sea, ya veré qué hago —aseguró la castaña.

Makki la miró de lado.

—Siempre sabes qué harás, ¿eh?

—¿Ah?

Hanamaki suspiró con pesadez.

—Oye, Tooru, ¿qué haces conmigo así?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué somos amigas? —Preguntó al final.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —Oikawa se sentó bien, mirando a Taka a la cara—. ¿No podemos?

—No, es que…

Se quería retractar. No quería preguntarlo, en serio que no. Las cosas estaban bien antes sin decir nada. No debió decir nada.

Oikawa pareció tomar su silencio como algo malo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de repente—, te obligué todo este tiempo a estar conmigo sin saber lo que pensabas, pero tenía miedo de que si te ibas podría quedar peor de lo que ya estaba. Eso fue egoísta, perdón.

Se refería a esos tiempos de secundaria que pasaban juntas y Oikawa la usaba para practicar las levantadas todo el tiempo. A ese tiempo en preparatoria en que hacía lo mismo. A ese tiempo en su segundo año cuando Tooru se lesionó la rodilla y no pudo jugar más, porque le dio miedo de que le pasara algo peor.

Le dio miedo, y dejó de ir a las prácticas, pero Makki no dejó de hablar con ella ni un solo día.

Si Oikawa podía pensar que estaba a su lado porque la estaba obligando… no se lo iba a permitir.

Hanamaki suspiró de nuevo. No tenía idea de cuántas veces lo había hecho esa noche. Pero estaba segura de que todos los suspiros no habían sido solo por Oikawa, pero un tema a la vez.

—Si yo… Si yo pensara así me habría ido hace tiempo, ¡cabeza hueca! —Exclamó de repente, jalándole los dos cachetes de la cara.

Oikawa lloriqueó.

Makki la soltó después de un rato.

—Tú no me necesitas para ser como eres, me quedé porque me sabía mal dejarte así y ya —le explicó—. Lo que me pregunto es por qué no me has botado tú.

Tooru parpadeó.

—¿Ah? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? —Preguntó confundida y casi alterada—. Además, ¿por qué rayos te echaría?

Hanamaki se señaló a sí misma. Oikawa entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? Makki es muy linda, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Hanamaki no estaba segura de qué cara debió poner para que Oikawa se riera tan fuerte después.

—Makki también me gusta, por eso estoy contigo, y no quiero que me dejes —declaró con una brillante sonrisa—. Si piensas que soy mala amiga solo dímelo, pero no me dejes, soy un desastre sin ti, por favor.

Taka no pudo evitar reír.

—Está bien así, olvídalo —aseguró—. Pero solo dime una cosa... ¿entonces será Iwaizumi o el chico de cabello raro?

Y Oikawa empezó a soltar cosas sobre vóley y apodos raros y los problemas que tenía con los dos. Uno era muy genial y el otro le pagaba cada vez que respiraba. A simple vista la respuesta parecía obvia, pero al parecer era masoquista.

Hanamaki escuchó sus incoherencias durante todo el trayecto a casa, incluso cuando bajaron en su edificio y ella siguió hablando hasta llegar al piso que ambas compartían. La siguió escuchando incluso cuando estuvieron en la habitación de una y ya querían tirarse a dormir.

Entonces Makki pensó que preguntarse por qué alguien era amigo de alguien era ridículo. Solo pasaba, y ya. También, Oikawa no era mala después de todo. Era un poco pesada y egocéntrica, sí, pero era lo que tenía, y la apreciaba. Además sin ella no estaría recibiendo mensajes de Issei en ese momento. Mensajes que causaran que sus mejillas se pongan rosas de nuevo.

—Oye, Oikawa —le dijo recostándose en la cama, a su lado—. Vamos a bailar de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A:**_ _a ver, que esto iba a ser un OS sobre una cosa diferente pero me bloqueé así que pensé en otra cosa y lo terminé en dos días :D estoy orgullosa de mí_

 _Aunque, Janet, no soy capaz de escribir capítulos de 30 páginas como tú, no doy para tanto, soy así de pinche inútil, pero aun así espero que te haya gustado ;w; este es mi primer gender bender en el fandom, y me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. En lo que me preguntaste si iba a dibujar a Makki o algo… estoy tentada, pero no sé, a lo mejor algún día xD_

 _Y pues, no me voy a disculpar por la insinuación del BokuOi :D porque tú me dijiste que no me debo disculpar por el amor a la OTP, así que no lo haré :D además el centro de todo esto es el MatsuHana, que fue poquito, pero era lo esencial._

 _Gracias a Ushicornio por betear esto días antes de su publicación :3_

 _ **N/beta:** ¡Feliz cumple, media Waifu! :B Aquí el Unicornio Rated M reportándose a ayudar en el regalo de tu kohai _

_Debería hacer más gender bender? No estoy totalmente segura, quizás lo haga, quizás no… a lo mejor y quiero resolver el triángulo amoroso de más arriba :3c pero ni yo sé xD_

 _Gracias por leer~ Los reviews son muy bienvenidos tanto si les gustó como no. Cuídense, nos leemos por ahí :3_

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_

 _._

 _PD: Vayan a leer a Janet y a Ushi que son gran-dio-sas ;3_


End file.
